Naomi Uzumaki
Naomi Uzumaki (ナオミうずまき, Uzumaki Naomi) was a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan and the mother of Momoko Sora. Background Naomi was a survivor from the destruction of Uzushiogakure that took many people's lives. She was transferred to Konohagakure at the age of 10 and met her future husband when a group of shinobi from Kumogakure attempted to kidnap her to use her as a bait, but Daichi managed to rescue her. Around a decade later, Naomi married Daichi and conceived a child, Momoko Sora. However, one month after the birth of their daughter, both Daichi and Naomi died during the Kyuubi's attack on October 10, which orphaned Momoko. Her sacrifice to protect her daughter became an inspiration among Konoha and she was viewed as a saviour. Personality Naomi was caring by nature and despite not wanting to become a shinobi, she still studied fuuinjutsu, which she held deep interest for. She deeply loved her husband and daughter, enough to sacrifice herself in order to protect her daughter. When Daichi rescued her, she beat him up for speaking down on her. During the time she and Daichi were married, Daichi used to always tease her one way or another, most of the time it was about her vibrant hair colour, and this always made Naomi beat up her husband. Appearance Like most Uzumaki members, she possessed bright red hair, and this was combined with purple eyes. She was a slim woman with fair skin. She kept a black string tied into a knot in her hair to keep her hair from falling into her eyes. In her childhood, she wore a purple dress with a high collar, black stockings that stopped at her thigh and standard blue shinobi sandals. When she was kidnapped, her bangs that were usually tied back with a string were significantly longer than the length they were when she was an adult. In her adult years and while she was pregnant, Naomi wore a white and purple dress to represent her status as a housewife with purple shinobi sandals, despite not being a shinobi. She is implied to have had grace in her movements by Daichi when he is reincarnated using Edo Tensei and he analysed their daughter's movements and compared it to Naomi. Abilities She had great skill and knowledge of advanced fuuinjutsu, some of which she would later teach to Daichi. Naomi had shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing her to use Chakra Chains that sprouts from her body, which she can manipulate to her will. Life Force As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Naomi possessed both incredible longevity and life force. This was shown when she threw herself between an attack in order to protect her daughter, the attack went straight through her chest but she didn't die straight away, she lived for about another hour before she died due to unavoidable blood loss. Part II Naomi's past is mentioned by Kushina Uzumaki when Naruto Uzumaki brought up Momoko's name and her ancestors. Naomi was kidnapped by Kumogakure after their failed capture of Kushina, and they were planning on using her as a bait to get hold of the Kyuubi. However, the team that was sent to capture her failed yet again, but this time instead of Minato Namikaze defeating them, it was Daichi who came to retrieve her. On October 10, Naomi said that she had a bad feeling ever since she wished good luck to her friend and distant relative Kushina the day before for the childbirth that would occur the next day. When the Kyuubi was released in Konoha, Daichi took Naomi and Momoko to the outskirts of the village to ensure their safety before he joined the many battling shinobi in protecting the village. Naomi had been placed in a safehouse with Momoko and she had been holding her when an attack destroyed the house, which damaged her left arm. However despite the damage the attack caused, she still escaped from the location with Momoko in her arms. After the Kyuubi was sealed in its new jinchuriki, Naruto, her dead body was found on the damaged streets of Konoha with a seal around her daughter to protect her. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naomi is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to use her skilled fuuinjutsu skills against the Allied Shinobi Forces. After being mobilised, she becomes part of the group that Chūkichi requests assistance from, alongside Chiyo, Kimimaro and Hanzō. Naomi notes that the technique had been improved since Tobirama Senju's time and that the one who reincarnated them must be something else, an immortal probably, to bind so many souls at once. While the group encounters the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division, Naomi broke the control over her body with a sealing technique, and fled the scene when she sensed a chakra familiar to her own and Daichi's. She was shocked when she saw a grown up Momoko, and she tearfully embraced her daughter. Naomi retold the story of what really happened during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and she has just finished her story when her body started to deconstruct. Naomi told her daughter that she was really proud of her, and that she wished she was alive to see her grow up. With her soul freed, only a pile of debris, and the corpse of the unknown individual who was used as part of the ritual remained. Legacy More than anything, Naomi wanted to protect her daughter Momoko, this was proven when she threw herself between an attack and Momoko without a second thought, which showed how determined she was to achieve her goal of keeping Momoko safe. Hiruzen noted that whenever Momoko is nearly attacked, her body dodges instinctively, and it's as if Naomi is still alive and even now is still protecting her daughter. Movies Naruto Movie 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate timeline of this movie, Naomi is still alive, along with her husband Daichi, and unlike the Naomi in the real world, this Naomi is a high-ranking kunoichi. While on mission, she would wear her hair tied up in a high ponytail, which is tied with her brown forehead protector, a hairstyle her daughter would use during the Fourth Shinobi World War in the real world. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a purple short-sleeved shirt and a purple skirt with slits on the side over black form-fitting shorts and brown shinobi sandals. Trivia * From Japanese 直 (nao) "honest, straight" and 美 (mi) "beautiful". * The surname "Uzumaki" is a pun on "spiral" (渦巻), because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool," in reference to the Naruto whirlpools (鳴門の渦潮), named after the city of Naruto. * Naomi was said to have a great resemblance to Kushina Uzumaki with the way they parted their similar length hair. * Naomi and Daichi died on the same day, which was October 10. * Unlike her husband, Naomi is buried in the Konoha Cemetery, and her daughter regularly visits her gravestone. * According the the databook(s): ** Naomi's hobby was reading, mostly scrolls about fuuinjutsu. ** Naomi's favourite food was miso ramen and she disliked anything spicy, something she has in common with her husband and daughter. ** Naomi hated fighting, so she doesn't particularly want to fight anyone. ** Naomi's favourite phrase was "I'll love you until the very end" (私は最後の最後にあなたを好きになる, Watashi wa saigo no saigo ni anata o sukininaru). ** Naomi was indicated to be a good cook, as Daichi preferred her cooking the most and Hiruzen himself complimented it on more than one occasion. Quotes *(To Daichi after he saved her) "Thank you, Daichi..." *(To Daichi after she beat him up) "And call me weak again and you'll end up worse! Don't call me stupid either!" *(To an unborn Momoko) "Hi, I'm your kaa-chan, I love you. We can't wait to meet you." *(To Kushina) "You're going to give birth tomorrow right? Good luck. And I want to see Naruto after you come back." *(To one-month old Momoko) "Don't worry, Mama will protect you." *(Last words to Daichi before he left to battle) "Be safe, we both love you..." *(Last thoughts) "Mo...mo..ko....Da....i....chi.....!" Reference Naomi Uzumaki is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Deceased Category:FINAL